


Sacred Trinity

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Toothbrush AU [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Two-Shot, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, and, and archer, and orange is the new black, bc they're my brotp, but i'm using the tag, is my otp, its gomez, mentions of voltron, pink lemonade - Freeform, plus a bonus scene, trimberly - Freeform, trini and zack being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Only two people outside of Trini's family know what her full name is. These are their stories. (Cue law and order music)*This is in the same universe as my Toothbrush AU.*





	1. Zack Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter takes place about 3 or 4 days before Trini and Zack go to the club and Trini finally gets up the nerve to talk to Kim.
> 
> I would also recommend you read Toothbrush before reading this story

When Trini moved out of her parent's house her mom somehow managed to become even _more_ insufferable than she was when Trini was still living at home. Every half hour she'd send Trini a text asking if she was okay, and she would call every three hours.

Of course, Trini understood that her mother just wanted to make she was safe, but when she got that fourth FaceTime request in fifteen minutes she decided she was done. Because we're not doing this. Not in this courtroom. ~~[(Todrick Hall reference)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7REytpe6Pc)~~

So she went and changed her number, calling her mom from the landline pretending that her phone got stolen and she had to get a new number. Did it make her feel guilty for lying to her mother? Of course. But was the guilt about to make her give her mom her new number? _Hell no._

So when her roommate Zack answered the phone she just _knew_ it was going to be a problem.

 

* * *

 

"Yo Trini! Who's June Gomez?" Zack called from the living room, "You know what? Don't worry about it! I'm just gonna answer it!"

_Fuck._

Trini scrambled off her bed into the living room upon hearing her mother's name only to find Zack having what seemed to be a lively conversation with her mother.

_Double fuck._

"Yeah, Mrs Gomez! I'd _love_ to come to dinner! I don't have work on Wednesday, and I'm always free on Fridays. But ironically, Trini and I always go to the same place I work on Fridays...I guess it's like our little tradition you know? Plus, I get free dr-hey! Hey, you!" He tried to cover up as Trini rapidly shook her head. Key word:  _tried._  

Her mom thinks she doesn't drink, and she'd prefer to keep it that way. The _last_ thing she needs is a lecture on predators and the dangers of alcohol.

"Well, she's standing here giving me that look...yeah, you know what I'm talking about. Nose wrinkled in disgust with a pout? Yup. That's it. That's the one. Alright, I'm gonna hand you off now, it was _lovely_ talking to you, Mrs Gomez." He said handing the phone off to Trini.

She heard him snicker muttering "Trinity" as he walked away so she did the only acceptable thing to do in this situation. Punching him in the stomach.

_"Trinity Marie Gomez! Why didn't you tell me you had such a nice boyfriend? I like him! When were you planning on bringing him home?! Sabes que, let him know he's invited to dinner on Wednesday! And I'll invite your Abuela, so she can meet him too! It'll be great!"_

Trini choked on her own saliva at the word 'boyfriend'. She cringed not only at the thought of having _Zack,_ of all people, as her boyfriend but because despite having this conversation countless times, her mother absolutely _refused_ to believe that she was _gay._

"Mamá...I swear we've been over this _so_ many times..."

_"What's this boy's name? I know he probably told me but I was so excited I must have forgotten. What was it? Jack? Mack? No, I think it started with a z...Zayn? Trinity, help me out her-!"_

"Mom, I'm _gay!_ He's not my boyfriend, he's my _friend!"_

 _"Best_ friend!" Zack corrected from the couch.

She turned around covering the mouth piece, "Shut up Zack! _You're_ the reason I'm in this mess!"

 He blinked putting a hand on his chest in mock offence. _"Damn_ girl..."

"Mom, I have to go, I can't talk right now, I'm studying with a frien-no, I'm not meeting my boyfriend! I don't even have a _girlfriend,_ nonetheless a _boyfriend!_ Huh? I can't hear you, I'm going under a tunnel, we're breaking up, bye!" She lied crinkling up a random piece of paper to make her story seem more believable.

She huffed plopping down on the couch next to Zack, "Sorry for yelling at you...my mom just makes me so... _mad!_ Because I told her I was gay when I was _sixteen._ That was _six fucking years ago!_ But she _still_ swears that I secretly have a boyfriend. It's ridiculous! Ugh!" She grumbled wiping away angry tears in frustration.

"Aw, dude it's alright." He cooed hugging her, "She's just still on vacation."

"...what?"

"Because she's _definitely_ strolling down Da Nile."

"Oh my _fucking_ god Zack," she rolled her eyes pushing him away from her. 

"Come on crazy girl, that was funny," he laughed.

"No, _Zachary_. It wasn't." She denied the slight smile on her face giving her away.

"Sorry that joke wasn't _holy_ enough for you _Trinity."_ He countered.

"I swear to god Zack, if you tell anyone I'll _actually_ kill you."

"Mm, mm, mm, threatening to kill people _and_ using the lord's name in vain? Do you _know_ what book your name comes from?" He teased moving out of her reach.

Then Trini chased Zack around he couch a few times before deciding it was bullshit and turning on Voltron. Because who doesn't love a show about five smaller color coordinated robots that come together to form an even bigger, more powerful, multi colored limb having robot? 


	2. How Kim Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second person who found out her full name was Trinity was her girlfriend. Because she has one of those now. [insert thumbs up here] But this time was also an accident. But this was what Trini called a nosy "accident" meaning Kim 100% did this on purpose. Unlike Zack who legitimately thought he was doing Trini a favor. (or at least that's what Trini _thought)_

The second person who found out her full name was Trinity was her girlfriend. Because she has one of those now. [insert thumbs up here] But this time was _also_ an accident. But this was what Trini called a nosy "accident" meaning Kim 100% did this on purpose. Unlike Zack who legitimately thought he was doing Trini a favor. (or at least that's what Trini _thought)_

 

* * *

 

The two girls were sitting on Trini's bed watching Trini's favorite show, Archer. Did she love Voltron? Of course, Allura is bae af and she relates to Keith on a spiritual level. But, Voltron doesn't have the sarcasm, _or_ utter lack of fucks Archer does. Sure, Voltron has zingers, but Trini could only take so many kid appropriate insults. 

But clearly, she needs to find a better spot to put the landline. Because when Kim went to the kitchen to get more snacks she heard the phone ring, followed by an eerie silence she could only imagine as Zack and Kim speaking in hushed voices.

Rolling her eyes, Trini dragged herself out of bed trudging towards the kitchen to see what was keeping her cuddle buddy. But for the record, she had never uttered the words "cuddle" or "buddy" in the same sentence, or in that order...if anyone cool asks that is. Hey, she has a reputation to keep intact. 

 _"Kiiiiim,"_ she whined, "what's tak-"

"Well, Mr Gomez, my name is Kimberly and, well...technically, no, we don't liv-"

Trini's eyes widen upon her dad's name. Reaching forward snatching the phone she hastily walked out of the kitchen and into to the bathroom. "Dad, what the hell?"

_"Mija, we **know** this isn't your phone number. Your mother originally called and she said a girl answered but then some boy named Zack was put on the phone and she rushed to get me...so, is that your boyfriend?"_

"Nope. Still gay." she sighed.

_"Right...wait, was that girl Kimberly your girlfriend?"_

"Yeah, why?" she answered easily. 

 _"Because when I asked if you guys were friends she said 'technically' so I just kinda figured."_ This was one of the reasons why she liked her dad better. Although her being a lesbian wasn't his prime ideal for his eldest, and only daughter, he accepted and dealt with it, unlike her mother who swears it's a 'phase'. Which is impossible because there's no way a 'phase' can last  _ _eight freaking years_ , _but that's none of _her_ business. ~~(*sips tea*)~~

"Okay, so...whaddya want?"

_"Well, your mom-"_

"Ugh, I don't even wanna know."

_"I know, I know. But that **is** your mother. Just humor her, will you? She **just** wants you to give her your cellphone number."_

"This _is_ my cell-"

_"Mija, we **know** it's not. The boys have your cell number. But they won't give you up. They said it's weird to just give out people's number without their consent even if it's one of your family members. And they **kind of** have a point. Not to mention your mother promised she'd at least **try** to respect your privacy, so she wanted to call and ask you herself."_

Trini hesitated before answering because the last time her mom had her cell number she absolutely _smothered_ her. Not to mention, she can't have her mom keep trying to call and/or FaceTime her when she's hanging out with Kim...but that _is_ her mother...who's _crazy..._ but, just wants the best for her...at least that's what Trini tells herself. "Okay fine. We can schedule days that we can FaceTime. But if I don't answer that doesn't mean call me until I pick up. It probably means I'm _busy_ and trying to send you a text as to why I can't answer."

He laughed, yet another reason why she liked her dad better. He acts like he was _actually_ young once.  _"Yeah, she does that to me too. I'll relay that to your mom. But now, about that cell number,"_

After getting off the phone with her dad Trini got back in the bed to see her Archer had been replaced with an episode of Orange is the New Black.

"OITNB huh?" She asked snaking an arm around Kim's waist kissing her cheek.

The other girl smiled and nodded wordlessly not taking her eyes off the screen. The two sat like that in silence for about two and a half episodes before Kim paused it uttering those four dreadful words: "What's Trini short for?"

 _Fuck._ "You know...like, stuff." She brushed off hoping Kim would get the message.

"What kinda stuff?"

 _Double fuck._ "...tri stuff."

"Oh, like the holy trinity?" She gasped, "Wait, is your name Trinity?"

 _Triple fuck._ "Can we just watc-"

"Oh my gosh it is."

 _Quadruple fuck._ "Kim, can we just wa-"

"So where did Trini come from? Did you just wake up one day and you were like 'I don't wanna be called Trinity anymore' and told people to call you Trini? Was it like a nickname from one of your old friends? Wa-" she was silenced with a kiss.

"You're cute, but you're also annoying me. So shut up." Trini said ignoring Kim's pout and reaching over the taller girl to unpause the show, the two falling back into a comfortable silence.

Until about ten minutes later, "Trinity."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"You said tri...and tri means three, and you know what's three? Gay. It has three letters...and _you're_ gay...so with Trinity it's..." Kim gasped before whispering, "illuminati confirmed."

"Really Kim? Did you _really_ just do a _whole_ conspiracy theory breakdown? Also, illuminati confirmed? How old are you, 12?"

"Wel-" she started, her mind blanking upon feeling soft lips pressing to the skin under her jaw. "I...I-I won't tell your secret.."

"Hmm..." Trini hummed gently tugging on Kim's earlobe with her teeth, "You promise?"

"Mmhm," the taller girl shivered feeling small fingers slipping under her tank top and resting on her hips.

"C'mon Kimberly...use your words," Trini smirked sucking on the skin behind the other girl's ear drawing out a soft moan.

"I...I...I-I promise." Kim stuttered, her focus floating between the lips trailing down her neck and the warm hands slowly sliding up her sides.

"Yeah?"

 _"Yes."_  She breathed.

"Great." Trini said pulling the faded black tank top back down and paying her attention to the laptop on her bed.

"Hey..." Kim whined before sinking her head back into the pillow pouting, _"Rude."_

"You're right, it  _is_ rude to talk while watching a show," Trini smirked knowingly, "It's  _also_ rude to interrogate people, but that's none of  _my_ business..." 

"I wasn't  _interrogating_ you...I was just curious...about your name and it's origin...and although it's illuminati confirmed, I still need your final verdict."

"Oh my god, you're  _so_ annoying." Trini rolled her eyes smiling as Kim giggled turning around to face her the television show long forgotten. 

The two shared a light kiss that slowly but surely became more heated by the minute stopping abruptly as they jumped apart at the sound of Hayley Kiyoko's _"Girls Like Girls"_ playing from Trini's nightstand. 

"Is that your phone?" Kim asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, hold on a second," Trini nodded reaching to turn the damned thing off. She froze immediately regretting her previous decisions moments after seeing the name on the Caller ID read: Mom _"FUCK!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the bonus scene on where Kim answers the phone and what ~~(or more like who)~~ , prompted her to.


	3. Deleted Telephone Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what _really_ happened when Kim answered the phone.

Kim was leaning against the counter waiting for the popcorn to pop when the phone rang. It's weird because it's not _her_ phone, she'd left that in her bag in Trini's room, and she doubted Zack's ringtone was just boring old ringing. Much to her surprise she found a poorly hidden house phone sitting behind a plant on the windowsill.

"Um, Zack? Your phone is ringing..."

"Huh?" The boy intelligently replied playing some stupid MMO, glancing at his phone on the coffee table in front of him, "What? No it's not."

"Okay. Let me rephrase that." Kim rolled her eyes, "Your _house_ phone is ringing,"

Zack smirked not looking away from the screen. If the house phone was ringing chances are it could only be one person:

_Trini's mom._

And what would be better than Trini's girlfriend answering the call? "Uh, Kim, why don't...why don't you pick that up? I'm a little occupied right now. Put it on speaker."

Kim nodded picking up the phone and accepting the call, then putting it on speaker before taking a seat next to Zack.

_"Trinit-"_

"Um, hello?" Kim said looking over at Zack shrugging.

 _"Who the hell is this and why do you have my daughter's phone? Are you the thief that stole it the first time? This is the second phone you've stolen from her, what is **wrong** with you? And if you hurt a hair on my little girl's head...I swear if I get my hands on yo-"_ ~~(she may be homophobic af, but she _does_ still love her daughter lmao)~~

"Mrs G! How's it going? It's Zack!" The male interrupted sensing Kimberly's discomfort and fear of the malice in her girlfriend's mom's voice.

 _"Zack! How nice it is to speak to a familiar voice!"_ Trini's mom exclaimed going from main bitch mode™ to excited mother in .5 seconds, _"Who was that person?"_

"Oh, well you know Trini, inviting people over, then just leaving her phone lying about." he lied chuckling, "Wel-" he was cut off by the sound of Mrs Gomez screaming for her husband to come talk to Trini's boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? Her mom thinks you guys are dating?" She asked covering the mouthpiece.

Zack laughed nodding, "Despite us both telling her about fifteen times a piece, she still _swears_ we're together. Also, take it off speaker so when Trini comes and snatches that out of your hand you won't get _two_ lectures. Been there, done that you know what I'm saying?"

"Also, when did Trini get her phone stolen?" Kim asked eyebrows furrowing as she took it off speaker.

"Never. She just changed her number and told her mom that was the reason she got a new one, which is why she thought _you_ stole her phone. Because she thinks the _house phone_ number is Trini's _cell_ number. The savagery that goes on in that family is _insane,"_ he chuckled recalling some of the stories Trini's parents told when he went over there for dinner much to his best friend's dismay. (she didn't like the fact that he went over there, she didn't gaf about the stories) "Honestly, the chill is _nonexistent."_

Kim chuckled putting the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

_"Hi there...you don't sound very male...you have a pretty voice...you're not my daughter's boyfriend are you?"_

"Umm...thank you? But yeah, no...I'm a girl."

_"Yeah...so who are you? One of her friends?"_

"Well Mr Gomez, my name is Kimberly, and well. _..technically..."_

_"So do you live with her and that other kid? What's his name...Zack? I'd prefer if you lived with her and that kid Zack. He seems like a loose canon...and she's **not** much better. You seem like you have a pretty level head, I feel like you would keep them out of trouble."_

"No, we don't liv-" her answer was cut short by Trini swooping in and snatching the phone right out of her hands before running to the bathroom. "Oh, well alright then."

"Yep, that's how the cookie crumbles. She always does that when she realizes her family called and I answer before her. But, I don't think her dad likes me that much to be honest,"

"I don't think it's a matter of not liking you..." Kim started, "I think it's more of an ' _I don't think you're safe for my daughter'_ kind of deal."

"Oh...well yeah. In that case he's probably right. We did some _crazy_ shit freshman year of college and I thought her parents knew...apparently, they thought she was like this good, non-drinking, Christian child, but little did they know freshmen year? Man, Trini was smashed like _every other_ weekend, and shit, this might as well have been an adoption agency. Because we had pussy coming in an out of here lik-"

"Okay! Okay...that's.... _thanks._ As her current _girlfriend,_ I _definitely_ wanted to know that."

"...oh. Shit my bad." He chuckled, "You would have thought I learned when I said that in front of her parents and she punched me in the dick...lmao apparently not." He chuckled shamelessly mashing the buttons on his controller, "Also, for the record, I smashed a lot too...I mean, I was _fucking_ my weed dealer. It was great! I got discounted drugs  _and_ dick! It was the best of both worlds! Then I realized weed was bad for you...and illegal...so I stopped...because my dealer got arrested. I lost my dick _and_ my drugs! Do you know how _horrible_ that withdrawal period was? I was mad as hell!"

Kim didn't know whether to laugh or console him. Because she can't believe that one, Zack had _actually_ matured at some point in his life, two, he that he fucked a guy _just_ for discounted drugs, and three Zack not only _fucked_ his drug dealer, but actually still seemed _kinda_ hurt over the whole situation.

She settled for both chuckling while rubbing his arm in consolation, "Sorry Zack, that sounds unfortunate. But, I'm gonna go watch Netflix now, good luck with...that."

Kim headed back toward her girlfriend's room settling into her girlfriend's bed with a better understanding of the dynamic of this household.

Although she would have assumed it would have been same way it is now, _Trini_ is actually the changed ex-Casanova, and _Zack_ (of all people. She's surprised too) was actually the one looking for a meaningful relationship. But sometime between freshman year and now the script had flipped, Zack now having countless flings with countless people (no specific gender, he's not picky), and Trini waiting around for the right person to come around.

Kim had just turned on an episode of Orange is The New Black when her girlfriend came in snuggling up behind her despite _clearly_ being the little spoon, but that's a a story for a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the story about the who the _real_ little spoon is in their relationship. It's not going to be in Sacred Trinity, but I might put them in a collection together.


End file.
